koqfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carrie Heffernan
thumb|253px|right Carrie Heffernan Carrie ist Dougs attraktive Ehefrau. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann steht sie mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden und hat keine Angst davor, ihre Meinung zu sagen, was sie öfter zickig und aufbrausend wirken lässt. Trotzdem hat sie das Herz am rechten Fleck und verspürt Mitleid. Im Haus der Heffernans ist sie die Vernünftige und ihre Ratschläge stellen sich meist als goldrichtig heraus, wenngleich sie zuweilen als oberflächlich und egoistisch auftritt und die Sturheit und Streitsucht ihres Vaters teilt. Nach einigen Vorbehalten teilt sie den Kinderwunsch ihres Mannes, die beiden werden aber erst in der letzten Folge der Serie Eltern. In der Doppelfolge Kindertheater wird sie schwanger, verliert das Kind aber. Später erfährt sie, dass sie nur einen funktionierenden Eierstock hat. Ihre Mutter Sophia starb, als sie noch eine Jugendliche war. Carrie wollte schon immer aufs College gehen, doch ihr Vater Arthur verhinderte dies, indem er ihr das Dokument mit der Zusage verheimlicht hatte, da er sonst allein zu Hause gewesen wäre und für sich selbst hätte sorgen müssen. In den ersten Staffeln arbeitet sie in einer Anwaltskanzlei in Manhattan, wo sie sich mit ihrem Chef Douglas Pruzan und dessen extravaganten Wünschen herumschlagen muss. Nachdem sie und ihr Boss gefeuert werden, ist sie eine Zeit lang arbeitslos, bis sie wieder eine Stelle in einer Immobilienfirma findet. Früher war Carrie Raucherin, hat es aber geschafft damit aufzuhören. Zu verschiedenen Situationen raucht sie jedoch sporadisch, teils auch nur, um Doug zu ärgern. Aufgrund ihrer Streitbarkeit hat sie nur wenige Freundinnen, obwohl sie in einigen Folgen immer wieder neue, genauso streitlustige Frauen kennenlernt. Carrie ist sehr ehrgeizig und versucht ständig, in Bezug auf ihr Berufs- oder Privatleben Dinge zu ändern. Es ihr wichtig, regelmäßig Sport zu treiben, gesund zu essen und sich zu bilden, wobei der Schuss oft nach hinten losgeht, da Doug viel zu faul dafür ist und auch sie ihre Vorhaben nie dauerhaft umsetzt. Oft beneidet sie auch andere Menschen um deren Erfolg. In einer Folge holen Doug und Carrie ihre entwickelten Fotos aus dem Drugstore ab und bekommen versehentlich die Fotos eines Ehepaars namens Hofferman, die diese bei verschiedenen Freizeitaktivitäten, z. B. Tauchen und Gitarre spielen, zeigen. Daraufhin meldet Carrie sich und Doug zum Sporttauchen an, wo sich Doug aber mal wieder ordentlich blamiert. Auch als neue Nachbarn neben die Heffernans ziehen, die beide in Harvard studiert haben, ist es Carrie richtig peinlich, dass sie Anwaltsgehilfin und Doug Lastwagenfahrer ist. In einer Folge versucht sie, neben dem Beruf ihren Collegabschluss nachzuholen, bricht ihr Vorhaben dann aber doch ganz schnell wieder ab. In einer Episode erfährt sie, dass ihr Name in Wirklichkeit Simone ist, doch ihr Vater hatte diesen bei einer Partie Poker verspielt. Damals war sie aber noch zu jung, um sich später daran zu erinnern. Bedingt durch die Schwangerschaft der Darstellerin Leah Remini während der Dreharbeiten sind auch bei der von ihr verkörperten Carrie Schwankungen in Bezug auf Gewicht und Figur erkennbar. Carrie's Familie Arthur Spooner Carries exzentrischer Vater ist Arthur Eugene Spooner. In der ersten Folge brennt er nach dem Tod seiner letzten Frau aufgrund von Leichtsinnigkeit sein Haus nieder, zieht danach (mit Carries Schwester Sarah) bei seiner Tochter und seinem Schwiegersohn Doug in den Keller ein und verändert damit für immer deren Leben. Arthur ist laut, mürrisch und geht Doug und seiner Frau gewaltig auf die Nerven. Im Grunde ist Arthur das Ersatz-"Kind" der Heffernans. Seine erste Frau, Carries Mutter, starb früh; danach hatte er mit verschiedenen Frauen immer wieder kurze Beziehungen und war auch wieder verheiratet – jedoch überlebte er alle seine Frauen. Zum Schluss der Serie ehelicht er Spencers Mutter Veronica, die für ihn schon immer eine Schwäche hatte. In einigen Folgen wird auch angedeutet, dass er eine Schwäche für Deacons Frau Kelly hat. Arthur Spooner musste als Kind viele Widrigkeiten erdulden. Als Folge davon verbietet er Doug und Carrie unter anderem, Halloween zu feiern, was daher rührt, dass sein Vater ein Spieler gewesen war und seinen Sohn an Halloween von Haus zu Haus schickte, um Lebensmittel zu sammeln. Außerdem schildert Arthur oft Erlebnisse aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Er hat einen Halbbruder namens Skitch, den er seit seiner Kindheit hasst, weil er damals von diesem gehänselt wurde. Trotzdem zieht er in einer Folge mit Skitch zusammen. Im Verlauf seines Lebens ging Arthur sehr vielen verschiedenen Jobs nach, die er aber wegen seiner charakterlichen Eigenheiten nie lange behielt. Davor war er ein bekannter Schauspieler, verzichtete aber auf diese Karriere, um seine Tochter Carrie aufzuziehen. In der zweiten Staffel sucht sich Arthur eine Beschäftigung und nimmt einen Job als Brezelverkäufer an. Als er diesen verliert, hilft er für wenige Tage bei Carrie im Anwaltsbüro aus. Im Haus der Heffernans ist er meistens mit den unsinnigsten Problemen beschäftigt, z. B. behauptet er, dass Charles M. Schulz die Comicserie „Die Peanuts“ nach seinem Vorbild gezeichnet und den Namen „Snoopy“ aus seinem Nachnamen abstrahiert habe. Oder aber, dass er lieber sterben würde, als seinen vorbestellten und bereits zum Teil gravierten Grabstein neu zu kaufen. Er und Spence Olchin brüten häufiger über skurrilen Erfindungen und Wahnvorstellungen. In mehreren Folgen erwähnt Arthur, er sei Kommunist. In einigen Folgen bekennt sich Arthur zu seinem Cannabiskonsum. So plant er, als Carries Schwester im Pilotfilm aus seinem Haus ausziehen möchte, ihr Zimmer zum Anbau von Marihuana (Zitat: „etwas für den Hausgebrauch“) zu benutzen. In einer der frühen Weihnachtsfolgen serviert er Doug und Carrie Hanfplätzchen. Arthur war außerdem süchtig nach Nasenspray und erleidet diesbezüglich einen kurzzeitigen Rückfall. Veronica Olchin-Spooner Veronica Olchin ist die Mutter von Spence. Sie lebt die meiste Zeit der Serie mit ihrem Sohn zusammen in einer Wohnung. Veronica hängt sehr an ihrem Sohn und möchte ihn stets bevormunden. Im Laufe ihres Lebens hatte Veronica sehr viele Affären, wie z. B. mit dem Shuffleboard-Trainer von Spence. Sie hat ein sehr großes Interesse an Arthur Spooner (was von Arthur jedoch nicht erwidert wird). Trotzdem landen Arthur und sie des Öfteren im Bett; in der letzten Staffel heiraten die beiden sogar, was bedeutet das sie Carrie's Stiefmutter wird und somit Spence zu ihrem Halbbruder wird. Auch privat ist die Darstellerin von Veronica Olchin, Anne Meara (außer erste Staffel), mit dem Darsteller von Arthur Spooner, Jerry Stiller, verheiratet. In der ersten Staffel wird Veronica Olchin von Grace Zabriskie gespielt. Sarah Spooner Sarah Spooner, gespielt von Lisa Rieffel, ist Carries Schwester. Sie hat in der ersten Staffel jedoch nur vier Auftritte, dann verschwindet sie aus der Serie. Skitch Spooner Skitch Spooner (Shelley Berman) ist der Halbbruder von Arthur und somit Carrie's Onkel. Dieser verabscheut ihn, da Skitch von seinem Vater stets bevorzugt wurde. In einer Rückblende ist er als verzogener Junge zu sehen (Kevin G. Smidt), der seinem Bruder die „Röntgenbrille“ klaut. In einer Folge ziehen Arthur und er in ein Haus, das sie von ihrem Vater geerbt haben. Dies geht nicht lange gut, da Skitch Arthur ständig unterdrückt. Skitch arbeitet an einer Mautstation der George-Washington-Brücke. Des weiteren hat Carrie noch verschiedene Mütter die in der Serie öfters erwähnt werden aber nur Lily und Carrie's richtige Mutter, Sofia, gezeigt werden. Carrie's Darstellerin Carrie wird von der 39 Jährigen US-Schauspielerin Leah Remini gespielt. Leah Remini wurde am 15. Juni 1970 in Bensonhurst, New York City geboren. Leben Reminis Vater George Remini stammt aus Sizilien und war Inhaber einer Firma für Asbestentfernung. Ihre Mutter Vicki Marshall leitete eine Schule und kommt ursprünglich aus Österreich. Ihre Eltern ließen sich 1977 scheiden. Remini hat eine Schwester und vier Halbschwestern. Seit ihrem 14. Lebensjahr, als sie entgegen dem Ratschlag ihrer Mutter die Schule verließ, ging sie verschiedenen Berufen nach. Am 19. Juli 2003 heiratete Remini den Schauspieler Angelo Pagan, eine Dokumentation der Hochzeit wurde in der VH1-Serie (Inside)Out ausgestrahlt. Am 16. Juni 2004 wurde ihre Tochter geboren. Schauspielerische Karriere Reminis Einstieg in die Filmszene begann mit einem Werbespot für Motoröl. Bekannt wurde Remini in der Rolle der Terri Reynolds, Sharon Lawrences unverwüstlicher Geschäftspartnerin in der NBC-Serie Kreativ sein ist alles (Fired Up). Erstmals im Fernsehen zu sehen war sie in der Serie Ganz große Klasse (Head of the Class), die 1991 auf dem Fernsehsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt wurde. Dann folgte eine Rolle in Wer ist hier der Boss? aus der ein Spin-off unter dem Titel Living Dolls entwickelt wurde. Hier spielte Leah Remini eine Hauptrolle. Außerdem spielte sie in der Spelling-Soap California High School – Pausenstress und erste Liebe und der Sitcom Daddy schafft uns alle (Evening Shade) mit. Im deutschen Sprachraum bekannt wurde sie in der Fernsehserie King of Queens, in der sie Carrie, die Ehefrau von Doug Heffernan (Kevin James), spielte. Neben Gastauftritten in Diagnose: Mord, New York Cops – NYPD Blue und Friends war sie auch als Rhea Perlmans rebellische Tochter Sarafina im Sitcom-Klassiker Cheers zu sehen. Im Kino war sie bisher in einer Nebenrolle im Film Old School – Wir lassen absolut nichts anbrennen zu sehen. Zuletzt arbeitete sie an der Internetserie In the Motherhood, in der sie eine Hauptrolle spielte. Im deutschen wird Leah Remini von Christine Pappert synchronisiert. Sonstiges Remini war Mitglied bei Scientology und verschickte im Dezember 2004 den Scientology-Leitfaden The Way to HAPPINESS – A Common Sense Guide to Better Living an ihre Fans, um so neue Mitglieder anzuwerben. Weblinks Leah Remini's Homepage